Hayameru Keii
}}' |} Category: } |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= Chapter 1 |voice= }} '''Hayameru Keii' otherwise known to the world as XLR8, is a Professional Hero who wields the title The Fastest man alive. Adored by many due his natural optimism, Keii exemplifies the aspects of a true hero as he is willing to put his life aside to save those in need. Although his main office is located in Tokyo, Japan, he has created many offices in various countries to extend his reach and apply his own brand of heroism. Keii is also part of the top 10 heroes around the world although being relatively young and aims to be greatest there is but will concede if he deems someone is his superior. Appearance Keii's appearance is that of a youthful boy with crimson red hair and hazel eyes even though he is 23 years old. This is due to a quirk defect where his metabolism is heightened while his aging process is the inverse. In his civilian outfit, he usually wears a black long sleeved shirt with matching brown pants. The cloth around Keii's left arm is a souvenir his best friend gave him since they we're little. To him it is of the utmost importance, as it is a symbol of support for Keii no matter the circumstances. He only takes off the cloth and wraps it around his head when he dons his hero costume. Keii's Hero costume is a full set of blue armor specifically designed to counter the negative effects of his quirk. The armor consists of a special lightweight metal and poly-carbon material to lower excess weight and increase aerodynamics to the maximum thus increasing his run speed. Keii's helmet visor is equipped with the latest GPS technology allowing him to locate targets without hiccups and calculate the most optimal run course for the best chance of mission success. His suit also carries various compartments in which he stores energy bars to ease his hunger for a certain duration depending on the flavor of the bar. Personality History Quirk and Abilities Hyper Metabolism (超代謝, Chou Taisha): Keii has a hyper-accelerated metabolic rate, enhancing his physicality and ability to move and act while also making him less able to be stunned by attacks or injuries. It also renders Keii resistant to mass gain and illness as well as increasing his healing speed and decreasing his aging process. Since being a child these abilities were passively active and only after serious athletic training did Keii realize he could run at super human speeds. His maximum speed output is currently unmeasurable but there are eye-witness reports indicating that he once ran faster than mach 25 which is faster than 30,000 km/h and is usually acquitted to re-entry speeds. The power of his attacks scales parallel to his run speed and although he gains no mass thanks to his quirk, the force of his attacks still increases. Keii took time to calculate the force of his attacks by utilizing Newton's second law which states that Force = mass x acceleration. This leads to attacks of unprecedented levels if Keii is able to build up sufficient amounts of speed. Although his quirk is powerful in it's own right, it also has a major weakness. Due to his metabolism, Keii has acquired a gluttonous behavior. The faster/longer Keii runs the hungrier he becomes which leads to a decrease in energy and overall productiveness. Keii refers to this as 'burning out'. This weakness is mitigated to a small extent due to the energy bars stored within his hero costume. Chocolate flavor bars give Keii the highest amount of energy. After his stint at running over mach 25, Keii was so hungry he ate a month's long stock of food at a restaurant leaving him in heaps of dept as well as 2 weeks of continuous sleep which nobody could wake him up from. Due to this, Keii uses his quirk very wisely as to maximize his sufficiency in missions. |technique=4 |techgrade=B |intelligence=4 |intgrade=B |cooperativeness=4 |coopgrade=B }} Synopsis Equipment Trivia *'Hayameru' is the Japanese translation for acceleration and Keii translated means Honour which is the meaning to the User's real name. *Keii's quirk and abilities are based on the Flash from DC comics and Quicksilver from Marvel as well as User:E3wulfy5's own abnormally high metabolism. *Keii's gluttony is based on Son Goku from the Dragon ball franchise and Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. Category:Heroes Category:E3wulfy5 Category:Characters Category:Males